New Seekers
1969 *Chris Barrington *Eve Graham *Sally Graham *Laurie Heath *Marty Kristian *Keith Potger August 16, 1969 UK TV "The Frankie Howerd Show". Also appearing were Danny La Rue & Dilys Watling (first television appearance) August 17, 1969 Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG (first show) 1970 February 8, 1970 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG February 15, 1970 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG February 18, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG March 23-26 & 28-30-April 3, 1970 Dendy Cinema, Melbourne, AUS April 12, 1970 St. Leonard's Park, Sydney, AUS April ?, 1970 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS April ?, 1970 Hobart, AUS April ?, 1970 Surfer's Paradise, AUS 1970 club dates in Germany and the north of England. April ?, 1970 Savoy Hotel, London, ENG May ?, 1970 Savoy Hotel, London, ENG April 21-May 30, 1970 London Palladium, London, ENG (2 shows each night 6.15 & 8.45, supporting Max Bygraves) May 16, 1970 UK TV "The Young Generation" June 19, 1970 ABC, Great Yarmouth, ENG (beginning of a twelve-week Summer Season as the principal supporting attraction to Herman's Hermits in Holiday Startime. Sally Graham, Chris Barrington and Laurie Heath all leave the New Seekers during the season and are replaced by Lyn Paul, Paul Layton and Peter Doyle. *Peter Doyle *Eve Graham *Marty Kristian *Paul Layton *Lyn Paul July 12, 1970 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG July 30, 1970 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "What Have They Done To My Song, Ma" (first totp performance) August 9, 1970 ABC, Blackpool, ENG August 15, 1970 UK TV "Maggie's Place". The first programme of a new series starring the Australian singer Maggie Fitzgibbon. Also appearing were Stuart Damon, comedian Ken Goodwin, Anita Harris & Frank Ifield September 20-26, 1970 Variety Club, Batley, ENG September 28-October 4, 1970 Talk of the North, Manchester, ENG October 5-11, 1970 Tito's, Cardiff, WAL October 12-18, 1970 Fiesta, Stockton, ENG October 25, 1970 New York City, NY (US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing "What Have They Done To My Song, Ma". This episode celebrated the 25th Anniversary of the United Nations and featured guest performers from around the world, including: Les Ballets Africains, who performed African ceremonial songs & dances; Brazilian singer Astrud Gilberto; Russian pianist Vladimir Krainev; The Idla Girls (a gymnastic drill team from Sweeden); The Lado Dancers (folk dancers from Yugoslavia); Raphael (from Spain); Ravi Shankar (from India); Tokyo Kid Brothers (dancers from Japan) and The Young Americans. The New Seekers were billed as being "from Australia") December 9, 1970 UK TV "Lift Off" performing "When There's No Love Left". Hosted by: Ayshea Brough, also appearing were Billie Davis, Dave Dee, Ken Dodd & The Dream Police. December 13, 1970 New York City, NY (US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing Medley: "What Have They Done To My Song, Ma", "Your Song", "Baby Face" & "Beautiful People". Also appearing were Les Ballets Africains, comedian Guy Marks, Ali MacGraw (who recited a poem), Robert Merrill (baritone singer from The Met), impressionist Marilyn Michaels (who sang "Swanee" as a tribute to Judy Garland), cast members from the Broadway production of The Rothschild's and Bobby Sherman, who sang "Going Home" and "Song Of Joy") 1971 January 9, 1971 US TV "The Andy Williams Show" performing Harry Nilsson's "One" as a duet with Andy Williams & "When There's No Love Left". Other guests included Bobbie Gentry & Tommy Roe. Recorded in Los Angeles in 1970 and broadcast in the UK April 26, 1971 January 16, 1971 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard". Also starring Una Stubbs & Hank Marvin and featuring 'A Song for Europe 1971' starring Clodagh Rodgers. February 11, 1971 UK TV "Show of the Week presents Vera Lynn". Also featuring the Alyn Ainsworth Orchestra, the Dougie Squires Dozen & Marisa Robles. February 27, 1971 UK TV "The Leslie Crowther Show" featuring: Arthur English, Andrea Lawrence, Albert Modley, Chic Murray and the Denys Palmer Dancers. Also appearing were guests Jimmy Edwards, Anita Harris & Noel Harrison. From February to April the New Seekers consolidate their success in America by undertaking a full scale concert and cabaret tour of the United States. The group travels to Florida, Iowa, Illinois and Mississippi and performs at notable venues such as the Marco Polo Lounge in Miami, The Troubadour in Los Angeles and The Bitter End in New York. February, 5, 1971 Kent State University Memorial Gym, Kent, OH (supporting Al Kooper) February, 6, 1971 The School of Textile & Design, Philadelphia, PA February, 11-13, 1971 Toronto, ON (CBS TV show) February, 14, 1971 University of Evansville, Evansville, IN February, 20, 1971 Mercer University, Macon, GA February, 22-28, 1971 The Marco Polo Lounge, Miami Beach, FL March 5-14, 1971 Bitter End, New York City, NY (supported by Carol Hall) March 17, 1971 USM Reed Green Coliseum, Hattiesburg, MS (with Delaney & Bonnie) March, 19-28, 1971 Bitter End West, Los Angeles, CA April, 2, 1971 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA April, 3, 1971 Danville Jr. College, Danville, IL April 10, 1971 UK TV "Whittaker's World Of Music" performing "Nickel Song" April 12-18, 1971 Golden Garter, Manchester, ENG (supported by Kenny Lynch) May 4, 1971 London Palladium, London, ENG (RSPCA Gala) May 10-16, 1971 Empire Theatre, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Pat Hutton and Gloria, Ray Fell, and Ireland's Eurovision winner, Dana) May 17-23, 1971 Talk of the North, Manchester, ENG May 29, 1971 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 9.00, supporting Neil Diamond) May 30, 1971 London Palladium, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, supported by Christine Holmes, Glen Weston, Mike Yarwood and the Mixtures) May 30, 1971 New York City, NY (US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" (hosted by Jack Jones) performing "What Have They Done To My Song, Ma", "Nickel Song" & "Beautiful People". Other guests were Loretta Lynn (who sang "I Wanna Be Free", "Coal Miner's Daughter" and a duet with Jack Jones, "Move It On Home") & Your Father's Moustache (who sang "Mountain Dew" & "5-Feet-Two") June 1, 1971 UK TV "Vincent Price Is In The Country", starring Vincent Price, with guests Michael Ayrton, Michael Flanders, Cleo Laine & Ciaran Madden. June 13, 1971 UK TV "The Golden Shot". Hosted by Bob Monkhouse & Anne Aston, with Pippa Steel, 'Cheerful' Charlie Chester & Mary Hopkin. June 15, 1971 Granada, Tooting, ENG (supporting Joe Frazier) June 19, 1971 UK TV "The Val Doonican Show" performing "Never Ending Song Of Love" & "The One On The Right Is On The Left" with Val Doonican. Also appearing were Bernard Cribbins, Norman Maen, Sheila Steifel, Bob Todd, Jack Parnell and his Orchestra, Mike Sammes, Dudley Moore & Leslie Uggams) July 15, 1971 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn) performing "Never Ending Song Of Love". Performance repeated on July 29th (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) July 23, 1971 UK TV "We Want To Sing", hosted by Ed Stewart. August 9-21, 1971 Talk Of The Town, London, ENG August 14, 1971 UK TV "It's Lulu". Also appearing were The Fellas, Shari Lewis & James Logan. August 19, 1971 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn) performing "Never Ending Song Of Love". August 23-27, 1971 Disneyland Tomorrowland Terrace, Anaheim, CA August 24, 1971 UK TV "Lift Off" (hosted by Ayshea Brough) performing "Never Ending Song Of Love". Other guests included The Move ("Tonight"), New World ("Tom Tom Turnaround") & resident dancers The Feet. September 3, 1971 UK TV "We Want To Sing", hosted by Rick Jones. ? ?, 1971 Denver, CO September 5-6, 1971 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC September 11, 1971 Centennial Auditorium, Saskatoon, SK September 20, 1971 Sahara Hotel, Las Vegas, NV September 26, 1971 Floral Hall, Southport, ENG September 27, 1971 Davenport Theatre, Stockport, ENG September 28, 1971 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, ENG September 29, 1971 Bracknell Sports Centre, Bracknell, ENG September 30, 1971 Pavilion Theatre, Weymouth, ENG October 1, 1971 Festival Theatre, Chichester, ENG October 2, 1971 Assembly Hall, Tunbridge Wells, ENG October 3, 1971 Woodville Theatre, Gravesend, ENG October 4, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 5, 1971 Palace Theatre, Redditch, ENG October 6, 1971 Civic Theatre, Barnsley, ENG October 7, 1971 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 8, 1971 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, ENG October 10, 1971 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG October 11, 1971 Civic Theatre, Darlington, ENG October 13, 1971 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 14, 1971 Memorial Hall, Barry, WAL October 15, 1971 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG October 16, 1971 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG October 18-30, 1971 St. Regis Hotel Maisonette, New York City, NY (2 week residency) October 21, 1971 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "Good Old Fashioned Music" October 22, 1971 Corbett Center Ballroom, Las Cruces, NM ??? October 23, 1971 UK TV "The Harry Secombe Show" performing "Good Old Fashioned Music". With other guests Julian Orchard, Ronnie Barker, George Hamilton IV & Vera Lynn. November 15, 1971 London Palladium, London, ENG (Royal Variety Performance before Her Majesty The Queen. Broadcast November 20th) December 4, 1971 UK TV "Cilla", Starring Cilla Black. Des O'Connor was the other guest. December 22, 1971 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by AJ Webber) December 24, 1971 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" featuring The Flirtations, Olivia Newton-John, Dandy Nichols & Labi Siffre December 27, 1971 UK TV "Christmas Night With The Stars". Other guests included Dick Emery, Engelbert Humperdinck, Lulu, Vera Lynn & Harry Secombe. December 27, 1971 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn) performing "Never Ending Song Of Love" (end-of-the-year show) December 30, 1971 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Ed Stewart) performing "I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (In Perfect Harmony)" 1972 January 1, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing the first of six Songs for Europe, "Out On The Edge Of Beyond" (Mike Sammes / John Bendall). Also appearing were "The Flirtations, Olivia Newton-John & Dandy Nichols" January 6, 1972 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing". Repeated January 13th (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn), 20th (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) & 27th (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) January 8, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing the second of six Songs for Europe, "Sing Out" (Robbie Dunlop). Also appearing were "The Flirtations, Olivia Newton-John & Dandy Nichols" January 15, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing the third of six Songs for Europe, "Why Can't We All Get Together?" (Ray Davies). Also appearing were "The Flirtations, Olivia Newton-John & Dandy Nichols" January 22, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing the fourth of six Songs for Europe, "One By One" (Mike Leander / Eddie Seago). Also appearing were "The Flirtations, Olivia Newton-John & Dandy Nichols" January 29, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing the fifth of six Songs for Europe, "Beg, Steal Or Borrow" (Tony Cole / Graeme Hall / Steve Wolfe). Also appearing were "The Flirtations, Elton John, Olivia Newton-John & Dandy Nichols" February 5, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing the last of six Songs for Europe, "Songs Of Praise" (Roy Wood). Also appearing were "The Flirtations, Olivia Newton-John & Dandy Nichols" February 11, 1972 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (A Song for Europe 1972 performing "Out on the Edge of Beyond", "Sing Out", "Why Can't We All Get Together", "One By One" One", "Songs of Praise" & "Beg Steal or Borrow") February 12, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard". Cliff introduced the New Seekers singing all six Songs For Europe. Viewers were invited to select the song to represent the UK in the 1972 Eurovision Song Contest. Voting was cast on postcards arriving by February 17th) February 19, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing "Beg, Steal Or Borrow". Cliff presented the result of the public vote to choose the UK's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest. February 24, 1972 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "Beg, Steal Or Borrow". Repeated March 2nd (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn) & 30th (Hosted by: Ed Stewart). The New Seekers never actually performed "Beg, Steal Or Borrow" on Top Of The Pops. The clip of the group's performance on the 'It's Cliff Richard' show was shown instead. March 13, 1972 UK TV A Song for Europe 1972. Introduced by Cliff Richard. The programme previewed the entries in the 1972 Eurovision Song Contest, including "Beg, Steal Or Borrow" in a repeated clip from 'It's Cliff Richard'). March 18, 1972 UK TV "It's Cliff Richard" performing "Beg, Steal Or Borrow". Also appearing were "The Flirtations, Una Stubbs, Marty Swift & Petula Clark" March 25, 1972 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (represent the UK in the Eurovision Song Contest with "Beg, Steal or Borrow" The song comes second with a score of 114 points) March 27, 1972 Kelvin Hall, Glasgow, SCOT March 28, 1972 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG March 29, 1972 ABC, Huddersfield, ENG March 30, 1972 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG March 31, 1972 Grand Hall, Scarborough, ENG April 1, 1972 Public Hall, Preston, ENG April 2, 1972 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG April 3, 1972 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL April 5, 1972 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG April 6, 1972 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG April 7, 1972 City Hall, St. Albans, ENG April 8, 1972 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG April 9, 1972 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG April 11, 1972 Lees City Hall, Folkestone, ENG April 12, 1972 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG April 13, 1972 Oval Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 14, 1972 ABC, Hull, ENG April 15, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG April 16, 1972 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG April 17, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG April 18, 1972 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG April 20, 1972 Dome, Brighton, ENG April 21, 1972 ABC, Plymouth, ENG April 22, 1972 ABC, Northampton, ENG April 24, 1972 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Broadcast July 23rd on BBC 1) June 15, 1972 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "Circles". Repeated June 22nd (Hosted by: Ed Stewart) & July 6th (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn) June 16, 1972 Top Rank Club, Birmingham, ENG June 28, 1972 UK TV "Miss TV Times" (Hosted by: David Hamilton) performing "Circles". June 30, 1972 Talk Of The South, Southend, ENG July 15, 1972 US TV "The Ken Berry 'Wow' Show" performing "I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (In Perfect Harmony)" with guests Don Knotts, Monty Hall, Cass Elliott, John Astin, Patty Duke & Dr. Joyce Brothers. July 22, 1972 US TV "The Ken Berry 'Wow' Show" performing "Circles" with guests George Burns, Chad Everett, Dick Clark & Lyle Waggoner. July 29, 1972 US TV "The Ken Berry 'Wow' Show" with Laura Lacey, Billy Sands, Teri Garr, Steve Martin, Don Wayne, Cheryl Stoppelmoore, Carl Gottlieb, Barbara Joyce, Jaime Rogers, Gene Marlino, Tom Kenny & Ted Zeigler. August 5, 1972 US TV "The Ken Berry 'Wow' Show" with Laara Lacey, Billy Sands, Teri Garr, Steve Martin, Don Wayne, Cheryl , Carl Gottlieb & Barbara Joyce, Jaime Rogers, Gene Marlino, Tom Kenny & Ted Zeigler. August 12, 1972 US TV "The Ken Berry 'Wow' Show" with Laara Lacey, Billy Sands, Teri Garr, Steve Martin, Don Wayne, Cheryl , Carl Gottlieb & Barbara Joyce, Jaime Rogers, Gene Marlino, Tom Kenny & Ted Zeigler. August 12, 1972 UK TV "Saturday Variety". Also appearing were Larry Grayson, the Jack Parnell Orchestra, Barry Crocker & Joe Henderson. Summer 1972 a cabaret tour of the north of England August 14-September 2, 1972 Talk Of The Town, London, ENG September ?, 1972 Frankfurt, GER September 19, 1972 Musikhalle Grosser Saal, Hamburg, GER September ?, 1972 Kiel, GER September ?, 1972 Munich, GER October ?, 1972 UK TV "Fifty Years Of Music or They Don't Write 'Em Like That Any More!". A programme to celebrate 50 years of broadcasting, others appearing on the show include Lulu, who gets things under way with a selection of songs from the 1920s and Henry Hall, who with the help of the Alyn Ainsworth Orchestra, recalls the big band sound of the 1930s. Vera Lynn and Cliff Richard perform songs from the decades with which they are most associated (the 1940s and 1960s respectively) while Gilbert O'Sullivan covers the 1970s. The New Seekers sing "Smile", originally a hit for Nat 'King' Cole in 1954, followed by a medley of other songs from the 1950s - Teresa Brewer's "Music Music Music", the Everly Brothers' "Bye Bye Love", "Catch A Falling Star" and "Magic Moments" (both hits for Perry Como in 1958) and "Scarlet Ribbons". The latter, which was a hit for Harry Belafonte in 1957, features Lyn Paul on lead vocal. Broadcast November 6th & repeated on December 27th. October/November ?, 1972 Hollywood, CA October 8, 1972 Forum, Inglewood, CA ("KMPC's third annual Show Of The World" in aid of international orphans, with Bill Cosby, Dionne Warwick, Joey Hetherton, David Clayton-Thomas, Bobby Vinton, Mike Curb Congregation, Friends Of Distinction, Brook Benton, Foster Brooks & Nelson Riddle & His Orchestra) November 17, 1972 US TV "The Sonny & Cher Comedy Hour" participating in some comedy sketches and performing "Come Softly To Me". Also appearing were Chastity Bono, Peter Cullen, Teri Garr, Freeman King, Murray Langston, Ted Zeigler & guest Ken Berry. November 10, 1972 Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ November 16, 1972 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS November 18, 1972 Dallas Brooks Hall, Melbourne, AUS November ?, 1972 Adelaide, AUS December 14, 1972 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Ed Stewart) performing "Come Softly To Me". Repeated January 11, 1973 (Hosted by: Noel Edmonds) December 17, 1972 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG (Christmas concert for members of their Fan Club, compered by DJ Ed Stewart. 8,000 people turn up and there is pandemonium as the group are mobbed by hysterical fans) December 24, 1972 UK TV "The Golden Shot" performing "Come Softly To Me". Hosted by Norman Vaughan & 'Golden Girl' Anne Aston and also with Bobby Crush, Zena Clifton & Millicent Martin On Christmas Day the group escape the "Seeker fever" in the UK by flying to America for a season at Disneyland. 1973 January 18, 1973 Kennedy Center, Washington, DC (President Nixon's Presidential Inauguration, the first time that an act from outside the USA had been invited to perform at a Presidential Inauguration) January 22, 1973 US TV "The Mike Douglas Show", co-hosted by Anthony Quinn performing "I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing". Also appearing were Morgana King & Tiny Tim with his daughter Tulip. January 26, 1973 US TV "The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson", hosted by 'Mama' Cass Elliot. Also appearing were Pat Boone, Ronny Graham, Charles Grodin & Frances Sayer. January 29, 1973 US TV "The Mike Douglas Show", co-hosted by Tony Bennett and also appearing were Mike Curb of the Mike Curb Congregation, comedian Pat Cooper & film critic Rex Reed. February 15, 1973 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "Pinball Wizard - See Me Feel Me". Repeated March 1st (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn) February 17, 1973 UK TV "The Val Doonican Show" Featuring: Fabric & Norman Maen, with guests Basil Brush, Patricia Carroll, Mike Newman & Kenny Woodman and his Orchestra. February 18-24, 1973 Fiesta Club, Sheffield, ENG February 23, 1973 UK TV "Crackerjack". Hosted by Michael Aspel, with Jacqueline Clarke, Peter Glaze & Don Maclean. Other guests were Electric Light Orchestra & Springfield Revival. February 23, 1973 UK TV "The Morecambe & Wise Show". Other guests were Wilma Reading & Springfield Revival. Repeated November 11th. February ?, 1973 Fiesta Club, Stockton, ENG March 2, 1973 UK TV "Crackerjack". Hosted by Michael Aspel, with Jacqueline Clarke, Peter Glaze & Don Maclean. Other guests were Thin Lizzy. New Seekers Spring Tour 1973 (compered by DJ Alan Freeman. The group was supported at some venues by the duo Ofarim and Winter. Abi Ofarim (real name Abraham Reichstadt) was best-known for his 1968 hit Cinderella Rockefella, recorded with his wife Esther. Tom Winter had previously been a member of the Dutch band Opus) March 22, 1973 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG March 23, 1973 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows) March 24, 1973 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG March 25, 1973 ABC, Chester, ENG (2 shows) March 30, 1973 ABC, Plymouth, ENG March 31, 1973 Dome, Brighton, ENG April 1, 1973 UK TV "They Sold A Million". Hosted by Vince Hill, with The Young Generation & Don Maclean. April 1, 1973 Empire, Liverpool, ENG April, 3-4, 1973 Carlton, Dublin, IRE (2 shows) April 4, 1973 Savoy, Cork, IRE (2 shows) April 6, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL April 7, 1973 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG (2 shows) April 8, 1973 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows) April 11, 1973 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT April 13, 1973 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT April 14, 1973 Kelvin Hall, Glasgow, SCOT April 15, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 17, 1973 UK TV "Stars Of The Year". Hosted by David Nixon, with Danny La Rue. April 17, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG April 18, 1973 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows) April 21-23, 1973 ABC, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows each night) April 26, 1973 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG April 27, 1973 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG April 28, 1973 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG April 29, 1973 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 2, 1973 ABC, Gloucester, ENG May 3, 1973 ABC, Northampton, ENG May 4, 1973 ABC, Peterborough, ENG May 5, 1973 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG May 6, 1973 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG May 7, 1973 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG May 11, 1973 UK TV "The Sun Television Awards". Hosted by Pete Murray & Judith Chalmers. The New Seekers won the award for Top Pop Act. The award was accepted on the group's behalf by Keith Potger. May 23, 1973 US TV "The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson". Also appearing were Faye Dunaway, James Hampton, Phyllis McGuire & Phyllis Newman. June 1, 1973 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Kenny Everett) performing "Goodbye Is Just Another Word" Peter Doyle leaves the New Seekers. Peter Oliver joins. June 1, 1973 Disneyland, CA June 2, 1973 Disney World, FL June 5, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA June 7-9 & 12-15, 1973 Disneyland, CA June 20, 1973 Sea World in OH (US TV "The Mike Douglas Show", co-hosted by Marty Allen. Also appearing were Shamu the killer whale, astronaut Neil Armstrong, actor Robert Conrad, actor-singer Fabian, acrobat Alexandra Nicholson & a speedboat show) June 25-July 1, 1973 Music Circus Theater, Sacramento, CA July 3, 1973 Crete Fair, Crete, IL July 6-7, 1973 Starlight Theater, Indianapolis, IN July 10-15, 1973 Millrun Theater, IL July 20-21, 1973 New York City, NY (Miss Universe Contest) July 22, 1973 US TV "Evening at Pops", featuring conductor Arthur Fiedler. July 26, 1973 US TV "The Helen Reddy Show", with guests Albert Brooks, B.B. King, Modern Jazz Quartet & Gloria Steinem. July 26-28, 1973 O'Keefe Center, Toronto, ON August 6-11, 1973 Warwick Musical Theater, Warwick, RI (supporting Vikki Carr) August 12, 1973 Frontier Ranch, Columbus, OH August 24, 1973 Canadian Exhibition, Ottawa, ON August 25, 1973 Treasure Mountain, Park City, UT September 20, 1973 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (supporting Liza Minnelli) September 21, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (supporting Liza Minnelli) September 22, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Liza Minnelli) September 23, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Liza Minnelli) September 23, 1973 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Liza Minnelli) September 30, 1973 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL (supporting Liza Minnelli) October 5, 1973 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (supporting Liza Minnelli) October 6, 1973 US TV "American Bandstand" performing "Pinball Wizard / See Me, Feel Me" October 6, 1973 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supporting Liza Minnelli) October 7, 1973 Music Hall, Boston, MA (supporting Liza Minnelli) October 11, 1973 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (Cancelled, supporting Liza Minnelli) October 11, 1973 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (supporting Liza Minnelli) October 12, 1973 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX (supporting Liza Minnelli) October 14, 1973 State Fair Arena, Oklahoma City, OK (supporting Liza Minnelli) MINNELLI DATES November 1, 1973 Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY ? November 2, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY ? November 3, 1973 Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY ? November 4, 1973 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA (supporting Liza Minnelli) November 2, 1973 UK TV "Magpie", presented by Susan Stranks, Doug Rae & Mick Robertson, performing "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me". November 3, 1973 UK TV "It's Lulu" performing "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me" & "We've Got To Do It Now". Also appearing were Paul Greenwood, Roger Kitter, Adrienne Poster, the Alyn Ainsworth Orchestra & guests Roy Hudd & Engelbert Humperdinck. November 22, 1973 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me", without Marty, who had been delayed in Venice due to "plane difficulties". November 22, 1973 UK TV "The Two Ronnies" performing "We've Got To Do It Now". Repeated July 6, 1974. December 6, 1973 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Dave Lee Travis) performing "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me" December 7, 1973 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG December 14, 1973 UK TV "Frost's Weekly", featuring Brenda Arnau, David Casey, Roger Kitter, Julia McKenzie, Bill Pertwee, Graham Stark, Alison Steadman, Henry Woolf & guest Dionne Warwick. December 20, 1973 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Jimmy Savile) performing "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me" December 21, 1973 UK TV "Frost's Weekly", featuring Brenda Arnau, David Casey, Roger Kitter, Julia McKenzie, Bill Pertwee, Graham Stark, Alison Steadman, Henry Woolf & guest Dionne Warwick. December 25, 1973 UK TV "The Morecambe & Wise Show Christmas Special" performing "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me". Also appearing were Arthur Tolcher & guests Hannah Gordon, John Hanson, Yehudi Menuhin, Rudolf Nureyev, Laurence Olivier, André Previn & Vanessa Redgrave. December 28, 1973 UK TV "Frost's Weekly", featuring Brenda Arnau, David Casey, Roger Kitter, Julia McKenzie, Bill Pertwee, Graham Stark, Alison Steadman, Henry Woolf & guests Brigitte Bardot, Sacha Distel, Stephane Grappelli & Dionne Warwick. On Christmas Eve, Eve Graham announces that she is leaving the group. Eve and Lyn's contracts state that only one of them can leave the group at any given time. Lyn insists that she is also leaving. The result, as Lyn later explained in a radio interview, was that "I signed everything away. The only way we could get out of our contracts was to sign everything away. Or so we were told". 1974 January 4, 1974 UK TV "Frost's Weekly", featuring Brenda Arnau, David Casey, Roger Kitter, Julia McKenzie, Bill Pertwee, Graham Stark, Alison Steadman, Henry Woolf & guest Stephane Grappelli. January 11, 1974 UK TV "Frost's Weekly", featuring Brenda Arnau, David Casey, Roger Kitter, Julia McKenzie, Bill Pertwee, Graham Stark, Alison Steadman, Henry Woolf & guest Dionne Warwick. January 17, 1974 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Noel Edmonds) performing "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me" January 18, 1974 UK TV "Frost's Weekly", featuring Brenda Arnau, David Casey, Roger Kitter, Julia McKenzie, Bill Pertwee, Graham Stark, Alison Steadman & Henry Woolf. January 25, 1974 UK TV "Frost's Weekly", featuring Brenda Arnau, David Casey, Roger Kitter, Julia McKenzie, Bill Pertwee, Graham Stark, Alison Steadman, Henry Woolf & guest Dionne Warwick. February 28, 1974 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Dave Lee Travis) performing "I Get A Little Sentimental Over You" New Seekers Farewell Tour 1974 March 4-23, 1974 Talk of The Town, London, ENG March 11, 1974 US TV "Free To Be... You And Me". Hosted by: Marlo Thomas. A musical variety hour featuring Roberta Flack, Michael Jackson, Kris Krsitofferson, Rita Coolidge, Dustin Hoffman, Rosey Grier & Mel Brooks. March 14, 1974 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Noel Edmonds) performing "I Get A Little Sentimental Over You" March 25, 1974 Granada, Sutton, ENG March 26, 1974 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG March 27, 1974 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG March 28, 1974 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG March 29, 1974 Odeon, Taunton, ENG March 30, 1974 Festival Hall, Paignton, ENG March 31, 1974 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL April 2, 1974 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG April 3, 1974 Guildhall, Preston, ENG April 4, 1974 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT April 5, 1974 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT April 6, 1974 Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT April 7, 1974 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT April 8, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 9, 1974 City Hall, Hull, ENG April 12, 1974 Southport Theatre, Southport, ENG April 13, 1974 ABC, Blackpool, ENG April 14, 1974 Futurist Theatre, Scarborough, ENG April 16, 1974 ABC Cinema, Belfast, NI April 17, 1974 Carlton Cinema, Dublin, IRE April 18, 1974 Odeon, Cork, IRE April 21, 1974 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG April 22, 1974 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG April 24, 1974 Dome, Brighton, ENG April 25, 1974 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG April 26, 1974 Dreamland Theatre, Margate, ENG April 27, 1974 Granada, Kettering, ENG April 28, 1974 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG April 29, 1974 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (Whilst on the road (shortly after Manchester United had lost 1-0 at Stoke City) the group's luxury orange and white tour bus is attacked by football hooligans, as it heads for the M6 motorway. Two of the windows are shattered by bricks. Lyn later tells the press: "It was a nightmare. At first I thought a bomb had gone off") May 2, 1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG May 3, 1974 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG May 4, 1974 Opera House, Manchester, ENG May 5, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG May 6-11, 1974 Wakefield Theatre, Wakefield, ENG May 12-18, 1974 Shakespeare Theatre Club, Liverpool, ENG (17th & 18th were cancelled) May 17, 1974 UK TV "The Sun Television Awards". Hosted by Dickie Davies. The New Seekers won the Top Pop Act award for the second year in a row. The award was presented to Peter, Paul, Marty and Lyn by Neil Sedaka. After the tour finishes the members of the group go their separate ways. Marty Kristian and Paul Layton team up with Danny Finn to form Marty, Paul and Danny, whilst Peter Oliver, Eve Graham and Lyn Paul embark on solo careers. 1976 *Danny Finn *Eve Graham *Marty Kristian *Paul Layton *Kathy Ann Rae May 16, 1976 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG (First date after reforming) June 24, 1976 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: David Hamilton) performing "It's So Nice (To Have You Home)" ? ?, 1976 London Palladium, London, ENG (a week of shows supporting Andy Williams) August ?, 1976 Bunnies Club, Cleethorpes, ENG (week long residency) January 27, 1977 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Tony Blackburn) performing "I Wanna Go Back" March 21, 1977 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, ENG ('A Royal Gala Evening Of Stars') April 17, 1977 Tameside Theatre 1978 Marty, Vivien, Paul, Kathy, Brian 1978-79 Marty, Nicola, Paul, Kathy, Brian 1979-80 Marty, Nicola, Paul, Caitriona, Brian 1980-81 Marty, Donna, Paul, Kathy (part-time), Brian 1981-83 Marty, Donna, Paul, Kathy (part-time), Mick 1984-89 Marty, Donna, Paul, Jilly (part-time), Mick 1990-2001 Marty, Donna, Paul, Vikki, Mick 2002... Mark, Donna, Paul, Issy (temporary) / Fran, Mick June 3, 1978 Commodore Club, Nottingham, ENG July 20, 1978 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: David Jensen) performing "Anthem (One Day In Every Week)" July 31-August 6, 1978 Golden Garter, Manchester, ENG (supported by Mike Terry) August 3, 1978 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Dave Lee Travis) performing "Anthem (One Day In Every Week)" August 17, 1978 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" (Hosted by: Noel Edmunds) performing "Anthem (One Day In Every Week)" August 19, 1978 Fiesta, Sheffield, ENG December 25-31, 1978 Golden Garter, Manchester, ENG May 28-June 3, 1979 Golden Garter, Manchester, ENG July 2, 1988 Arroyo Verde Park, Ventura, CA July 3, 1988 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA May 7, 1994 Eissporthalle, Aachen, GER March 24-25, 1995 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER (Porsche Oldie Night 1995) September 30, 1995 Festzelt, Gehrden, GER October 6, 1995 Stadthalle, Bremerhaven, GER (With Sailor & Black Beats) February 28-March 2, 1997 Bognor Regis, ENG (70s Weekend 1997, with Paper Lace, Bay City Rollers, Brotherhood Of Man, Alvin Stardust & Waterloo) December 10, 2005 Sportpaleis, Merksem, BEL (Golden Years 2005) December 9, 2008 Boogaloo, London, ENG January 31, 2009 Shaw Theatre, London, ENG February 7, 2009 Kenton Theatre, Henley-on-Thames, ENG February 14, 2009 Camberley Theatre, Camberley, ENG February 21, 2009 White Rock Theatre, Hastings, ENG March 28, 2009 Coliseum Theatre, Aberdare, WAL April 18, 2009 Willows Arts Centre, Corby, ENG April 25, 2009 Palace Theatre, Newark, ENG May 2, 2009 Forest Theatre, Gloucester, ENG May 9, 2009 Landmark Theatre, Ilfracombe, ENG May 16, 2009 Marine Theatre, Lowestoft, ENG May 23, 2009 Princess Theatre, Hunstanton, ENG May 30, 2009 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG June 6, 2009 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG June 20, 2009 The Venue, Stocksbridge, ENG June 27, 2009 Pavilion Theatre, Whitby, ENG July 3, 2009 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG July 11, 2009 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG October 3, 2009 Mick Jagger Centre, Dartford, ENG October 10, 2009 Town Hall, Hartlepool, ENG October 16, 2009 Priory Centre, St. Neots, ENG October 17, 2009 Hotham Arts Centre, Portsmouth, ENG October 23, 2009 Stamford Arts Centre, Stamford, ENG October 24, 2009 Swindon Arts Centre, Swindon, ENG November 7, 2009 West Cliff Theatre, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG November 8, 2009 Grand Opera House, York, ENG November 21, 2009 Dearne Playhouse, Rotherham, ENG November 28, 2009 Sportpaleis, Merksem, BEL (Golden Years 2009) December 19, 2009 The Barn, Birmingham, ENG April 23, 2010 Plaza Theatre, Stockport, ENG April 28, 2012 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ April 29, 2012 ASB Theatre, Auckland, NZ May 1, 2012 Baycourt Theatre, Tauranga, NZ May 2, 2012 Civic Theatre, Rotorua, NZ May 3, 2012 Hawke's Bay Opera House, Hastings, NZ May 5, 2012 The Regent on Broadway, Palmerston North, NZ May 6, 2012 TSB Showplace Theatre, New Plymouth, NZ May 7, 2012 State Opera House, Wellington, NZ May 10, 2012 Aurora Centre, Christchurch, NZ May 11, 2012 Regent Theatre, Dunedin, NZ May 12, 2012 Civic Theatre, Invercargill, NZ *Mick Flinn *Mark Hankins *Donna Jones *Paul Layton *Francine Rees